ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Play Story 3
''Play Story 3 ''is a 2028 computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios. Directed by John Lasseter and co-directed by Brad Bird, it is sequel to the 2016 film, Play Story 2. The gang is left behind as Kurt is getting older, but an comfusion caused all of them to be put into Daycare donations, to an daycare called Softy Place. There, things are good in the begginning, but they begins to note that nothing is what it seems. Plot Kurt, now 17 years old, is about to leave for college, and his toys have not been played with for years. He intends to take only Hugh marsden with him to college, and puts Luke Skywalker, Lilla and the other toys in a bag to be stored in the attic. Kurt's mother mistakenly takes the bag to the curb for garbage pickup. The toys escape and, believing Kurt intended to throw them away, decide to climb in a donation box with Barbie bound for Softy Place Daycare. Hugh follows them and tries to explain the mistake, but they refuse to believe him. Kurt's toys are welcomed by the other toys at Softy Place, and are given a tour of the seemingly perfect play-setting by Teddy-O'-Huggin' Bear (simply known as Teddy), Baby and Ken, with whom Barbie falls in love. All of the toys choose to stay, except Hugh, who attempts to return to Kurt. Hugh is found by Jermiah, one of the Sunnyside students. She takes Woody home and plays with him along with her other toys, which are well-treated. At Softplace, a group of toddlers play rough with Kurt's toys. Luke asks Teddy to have them moved to the older children's room, but is captured. Teddy, who controls Softplace with an iron fist, reveals he sends new toys to distract the toddlers to keep him and his henchmen safe, not caring whether the toys get broken in the process. Seeing promise in Luke, he resets him to his original Jedi persona, wiping out his memory. At the same time, Mrs. Good Guy (who accidentally left one of her eyes at Kurt's house) sees Kurt searching for the toys and convinces the toys that Hugh told the truth. But before they can leave, Kurt's toys are imprisoned by Teddy's gang. At Jermiah's house, before Hugh leaves to find Kurt, he learns from a toy clown named Bozo that he, Teddy and Baby once had a beloved owner named Eliza. When the toys were accidentally left behind by Eliza's family during a trip, they made their way back to her house, only to find that Teddy had been replaced with an identical toy, causing Teddy to become embittered. Hugh returns to Softplace to find an duck toy, whom claims he's been in the daycare for years, make an plan alongside Hugh to escape. Once Hugh ends the talk and reconciles with his friends. That night, the toys attempt to escape, and accidentally reset Luke to Spanish mode instead of his original persona. Luke allies himself with Hugh and falls in love with Lilla. The toys reach a dumpster, but are caught by Teddy and his gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Hugh reveals what he learned about Teddy. Teddy says that he now believes toys are meant to be thrown away, leading an enraged Baby to throw Teddy into the dumpster. Teddy pulls Hugh into the dumpster just as the truck collects the trash. Hugh's friends fall into the back of the truck while trying to rescue him, and a falling television hits Luke, restoring his memory and normal persona. The truck deposits the toys at the tri-county landfill, where they find themselves on a conveyor belt leading to an incinerator. Hugh and Luke help Teddy reach an emergency stop button, only for Teddy to abandon them. Believing the end is near, the toys accept their fate, but are rescued by the Jawas operating an industrial claw. Teddy escapes, but a garbage truck driver finds him and straps him to his truck's radiator grill. Hugh and his friends board another garbage truck, driven by an adult Willie Gogan, back to Kurt's house. In Kurt's room, Hugh climbs into the box with Kurt's college supplies, while the other toys ready themselves for the attic. Hugh leaves a note for Kurt and Kurt, thinking the note is from his mother, takes them to Jermiah's house and introduces her to his old toys. Jermiah recognizes Hugh who, to Kurt's surprise, is at the bottom of the box. Though reluctant, Kurt passes him on to Jermiah, and then plays with her before leaving. Hugh and the other toys watch Kurt's departure before beginning their new lives with Jermiah. During the credits, Hugh and the other toys learn that Barbie, Ken and Baby have improved the lives of the toys at Softplace. Voice Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Hugh Marsden *Mark Hamill as''' Luke Skywalker''' *Evangeline Lilly as Lilla Zappity *John Goodman as Teddy-O'Huggin' Bear *Max Charles as Kurt Barclay *Seth MacFarlane as''' Gori''' *John DiMaggio as Wilbur *Brad Dourif as Mr. Good Guy *Don Cheadle as Peter *Jennifer Tilly as Mrs. Good Guy *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Barbie *Elijah Wood as Ken *Dee Bradley Baker as Jawas *Steve Buscemi as Bozo *Bryan Cranston as Mr. Tigerfriend *Alex Bornstein as Akemi *Dan Castellaneta as Jelly *Alice Braga as Bonnie *Guillermo del Toro as Tobi *Dakota Goyo, Willow Shields as Nuts in a Pot *Hank Azaria as Duck *Mila Kunis as Squid *Roger Craig Smith as B.L.I.N.K *Fred Tatasciore as Gus *Terry Crews as Grumple *Julia Roberts as Lisa Barclay